dissidia012 facebook drabbles
by PeaPrince
Summary: *re-publish! This is what happened when everyone in Dissidia Final fantasy 012  duodecim  always updating status in their facebook.


_**I do not own final fantasy characters. sorry before, since English is not my first language, please be easy on newbie (this was redone by KhAndTwilightFan15to fix grammar mistakes)**_

_**Warning! Contains spoilers!**_

o o o o o o o o o o

_**This is what happens when everyone in Dissidia Final fantasy 012 (duodecim) always updating status in their facebook.**_

**Eclaire Farron **is being called by Goddess of harmony, Cosmos. We got a new task and a new battle.

_5 people like this_

**Laguna** come on Light, this is a facebook update! Not a battle report!

**Eclaire Farron** mind your own business!

**Vaan **Laguna's right. You should relax, Light!

**Tifa L** may I ask how can we can relax when we're being used as tools?

**Yuna** I hope we'll be alright.

**Laguna** you guys, no need to worry! Anyway, Cosmos is hot! Isn't she?

**Warrioroflight** don't you dare Laguna!

**Laguna** okay, hey... I didn't know you were Light's friend in facebook!

**Warrioroflight** when you were all called to this world your facebook automatically included him and me to be your friend.

**Laguna** oh, right. Great. Why is Britney Spears not here?

**Vaan** where's Kain anyway?

**Laguna** I heard he hasn't registered yet. He doesn't have an email.

**Vaan** it's the 21st century and he doesn't have an email? Unbelievable!

**Cosmosgoddessharmony** guys, shouldn't you have departed already?

**Vaan **_cosmosgoddessharmony_ oh, right we forget. Anyway, your facebook name is way too obvious.

**Warriorofligh **Cosmos's facebook isn't your business.

**Vaan** okay sorry.

_cosmosgoddessofharmony change her name to cosmos_

_All logged off_

o o o o o o o

**Kainhighwind** is learning how to use facebook efficiently.

_Laguna and Vaan like this_

**Laguna** dude, this is your first update. Let's celebrate it!

**Kainhighwind** no,thanks. I'm just being adept.

**Vaan** I know, facebook is awesome, right?

**Laguna** where are the girls anyway?

**Vaan** gossipping on Lightning's wall.

**Laguna** it's boring you know... no girls!

_Laguna is offline_

_Vaan is offline_

**Kainhighwind **how do you turn this thing off?

o o o o o o o o o

**Tifa L **is being irritated by boy companion that she got.

_Yuna and Eclaire Farron like this_

**Tifa L** Yay! Light loves my status!

**Eclaire Farron** I agree with you. That's all.

**Yuna **they're hopeless!

**Tifa L** Yuna you were hopeing that Tidus would be with us with us. Am I right?

**Yuna** aren't we supposed to not remember anything from our past lives?

**Tifa L** oh, you're right... I forgot.

**Yuna **one playboy shooter, one shirtless kid, one masked guy in purple!

**Tifa L** you mean Kain? Perhaps he's trying to be fashionable.

**Yuna** not with purple. I hate purple.

**Tifa L** but you're always wear colorful dresses.

**Yuna** I do. Because... I'm awesome.

**Tifa L** Maybe Yuna has a personality problem in this world.

**Eclaire Farron **agreed. Everyone has a serious personality trait.

**Yuna** Light! Where have you been!

**Eclaire Farron** Nowhere. I went to fight some manikins. While nobody helps. :(

**Tifa L** Oh, Light... we're so sorry. We'll join you shortly. Where's your location?

**Eclaire Farron** I'll send it through a message.

_Tifa L is offline_

_Eclaire Farron is offline_

_Yuna is offline_

o o o o o o o o o

**Vaan** is battling with Kefka right now. And meet with hot chick.

_Laguna likes this_

**Laguna** how do you update while you're battling?

**Vaan** haven't you ever heard of mobile facebook?

**Laguna** ohhhhhh, you got service there? Awesome!

**Vaan** yeah, anyway this clown is really persistent.

**Laguna** you know, don't battle him seriously. You won't beat him now anyway.

**Vaan** how do you know?

**Laguna** game spoiler

**Vaan** okay, how about this pretty girl? I think her name is Terra.

**Laguna** oh yeah, I know her. She is protagonist in Final Fantasy VI.

**Vaan **what?

**Laguna** you're from XII, so you don't know her. Ask her for her email then.

**Vaan** I can't, she's the quiet type.

**Laguna** what a waste of a pretty chick.

**Vaan** what should I do?

**Laguna** bring her to someplace safe. 'til then you won't meet her again anyway.

**Vaan** how do you know?

**Laguna **game spoiler.

**Vaan** Yay! I beat Kefka! I won! Facebook is awesome!

**Laguna** it is. Where's Kain? It says he's online.

**Vaan** maybe he didn't know how to log off.

**Laguna** poor guy. Tell him then.

**Vaan** maybe next time. Gotta check on Terra.

**Laguna** okay, see you

_Laguna is offline_

_Vaan is offline_

o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Yuna** is having an encounter with her love.

_Cosmos likes this_

**Yuna **cosmos, you're online?

**Cosmos** just congratulating you. Out of everyone here, I pity you. Your love is tragic you know? You can't see him much.

**Yuna **Then, you should bring him to our side.

**Cosmos** I do that in the next dissidia though.

**Yuna** Really? Thank you. But now, he doesn't remember me at all TT_TT

**Cosmos** of course, you were removed from his friend's list.

**Yuna** relationship.

**Cosmos** okay, sorry there.

**Yuna** anyway, I have to go battle this emperor. I just met him and he got knocked out already.

**Cosmos **I thought he protected you.

**Yuna** I can handle it myself. He always acted cool in front of me.

**Cosmos** okay, good luck.

_Cosmos is offline_

_Yuna is offline_

o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Laguna** has leg cramp while enjoying lady cloud of darkness

_Warrioroflight likes this_

**Warrioroflight **Shut your mouth!

**Laguna** I can't! She is so hot. Floating around so I can look under her!

**Warrioroflight** pervert. -_-'

**Laguna** you two always stay by cosmos side. Don't tell me you aren't thinking anything when you are!

**Warrioroflight** but I didn't get a leg cramp. That's uncool.

**Laguna** she seems to like me. She told me a secret.

**Warrioroflight** what secret?

**Laguna** in the scenario I'll tell you at headquarters.

**Warrioroflight **just tell me, after I'm done battling with Lightning.

**Laguna** you got tagged in game spoiler too?

**Warrioroflight** subscribing.

**Laguna **cool! Though I can't stand every time I look the helmet of yours! Hahahaa ^^

**Warrioroflight** shut up.

**Kainhighwind **hey guys! Thank God, there are people online.

**Warrioroflight **what happened?

**Kainhighwind** I can't log off.

**Warrioroflight** what? Hahahaa: D

**Kainhighwind** don't use emoticon on me!

**Warrioroflight** what? Why?

**Kainhighwind** because I dunno how to yet.

_Laguna is offline_

**Warrioroflight** okay? got any ideas?

**Kainhighwind **well**…**I _do_ have this plan.

o o o o o o o o o

_**Meanwhile...**_

o o o o o o o o o

**Tifa L **mesmerizad by _cloudstrifeVII_

_389 people like this_

**Tifa L** wow that's a lot of thumbs.

**Cosmos** you should thank me. Now you're our facebook friends with everyone.

**Tifa L** you mean _everyone_, everyone...?

**Cosmos** everyone in the final fantasy world atleast.

**Tifa L** and I only got 389 thumbs? That's sucks. My next update will have more.

**Cosmos** how's your boyfriend?

**Tifa L** cold, like always. And dead.

**Cosmos** he asked me to bring him to our side next time.

**Tifa L** that's good. Though dissidia 013 is going to suck.

**Cosmos** what?

**Tifa L** do you have any idea how to beat this freaking woman?

**Cosmos** Kain will go help you.

_Cosmos is offline._

o o o o o o o o o

**Tifa L **is kissed by _cloudstrifeVII _on the lips!

_14253 people like this_

**Tifa L **that's better! Though it _is_ fake news.

o o o o o o o o o

**Warrioroflight **battling with _eclaire farron_

_Laguna, Vaan, Tifa, and Yuna like this._

**Warrioroflight** she's a really baddass girl.

**Laguna** dude, shes very sensitive to the 'g' word. You have to be careful.

**Warrioroflight** what do you mean Light? I'm always captivated by her rose petals.

**Vaan** I know, I know! I'm curious too... where do they come from!

**Eclaire Farron **could you all shut up please..?

**Laguna** told ya, she was sensitive.

**Eclaire Farron** are not.

**Laguna** warrioroflight you'd better give up dude! She will win anyway.

**Vaan** oh, game spoiler.

**Warrioroflight** I won't give up for a girl.

**laguna **dude, words!

_Warrioroflight is offline. Due to his mobile phone getting thrown off a cliff by Lightning in the battle._

**Laguna **told ya. so,everyone... how about we take a break?

_Everyone is online except warrioroflight._

o o o o o o o o o o o

**GodofChaos133** is wondering when his enemies will be coming.

_20000 people like this_

o o o o o o o o o o o

_**Hi, guys I hope you love this. This drabbles just inspired by someone.**_


End file.
